


The Hinata Twins

by SexyPorkCutletBowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up Natsu, F/F, F/M, Famous!Hinata, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata and Natsu are twins, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Tsukishima Kei, eventual group chat fic kinda, everyone is really protective of Hinata, hinata does get hurt sorry, hinata has anxiety, i dont know how to tag cuz idk what will happen, im sorry im new, please help seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyPorkCutletBowl/pseuds/SexyPorkCutletBowl
Summary: The Hinata Twins were born into a famous American family. Both have been in the spotlight since they could remember. What happens when they get offered a movie role in Japan? They could finally go to a real school, make real friends, play real sports, have real relationships. Can they balance their YouTube channel with almost ten million subscribers, movie roles, dance shows, tours, music performances, sports, social life, relationships, and their secret all at once?





	1. New Beginnings

The Hinata twins took one last look at their LA home before getting into the limo to the airport. Today they’d be leaving for Japan to start a new chapter of their careers. Sure they loved the fans they had here in America, but they literally couldn’t go anywhere. Every corner had fans, and they really did appreciate each one, but they wanted to do other things. They wanted to experience school and sports and real friends.

Their mother, Natsumi Hinata, is a famous fashion designer who owns a multimillion dollar company. Their father, Haruto Hinata, is a famous actor who has starred in a ton of hits, and is currently the main character in a very popular tv horror series.

So obviously the twins would be born into fame, but they definitely made it their own. When they were just 4 years old they each started to branch off into their own talents. Shouyou had a naturally beautiful voice, and enjoyed acting a lot. Natsu was a very skilled dancer who loved performing, she got into gymnastics as well. Both twins enjoyed dancing a lot though.

As they got older they gained more and more fans. They were often on talk shows or guest stars on other shows. When they were about 14 the twins decided to start a YouTube channel. They both really enjoyed it, and it quickly grew popular. They filmed everything from skits to challenges to pranks. 

About two months earlier Shouyou and Natsu got offered the two leading roles for a horror film. Of course they were going to reject it, they had so much work in America, and plus filming the movie would take over a year. Natsu was about to call and reject when Shouyou thought of something.

“Wait!” Shouyou screamed as he waved his arms. “Now that I think of it, this is a good opportunity for us Natsu.”

Natsu lowered the phone with a confused expression. “What do you mean?”

“Well….” Shouyou dragged on the “L”. “Think about it, we could go to a real school, make real friends, and maybe we could join sports teams! I could play volleyball, and you could join gymnastics or cheer or dance or something stupid you like!”

Natsu stuck her tongue out, but thought about it. “Where will we even stay Shou?”

“With Auntie Haru of course! She lives in the mountains I believe. Think about it Natsu, we could live with her during the filming process and go to a real public school! Not some stuck up private school or homeschooling. Plus, we can already speak a lot of Japanese thanks to Madame Clara’s lectures. And the best part is pretty much nobody will know who we are!” Shouyou was bouncing at this point.

Natsu sighed, “That sounds amazing, but what about everything we have here genius. There’s Mother and Father, plus our channel.”

Shouyou thought for a second, “Well….yeah, it’ll be hard without them, but they’d understand Natsu. We deserve at least one year of a normal life. Plus, we can upload from Japan! No one has to know we’re even gone. Every time we get a break to fly back home that’s when we can do things like meet and greets and talk shows!”

Natsu smirked and grabbed her laptop, “what school would we g-”

“Karasuno.” he replied instantly.

Natsu laughed “That one athlete we met at Mother’s dinner partys school?”

Shouyou nodded his head quickly and flashed the widest smile “Yeah! It’s only over the mountain from Auntie’s house.”

“Wow…. we’re actually going to do this!” Natsu breathed out.


	2. Butterfly and Bazuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou and Natsu packed the last of their things and said tearful goodbye to their close friends and family. They grabbed their suitcases and climbed into the limo.
> 
> The siblings watched with a bittersweet expression as their home faded away the further the limo got down the road.

Shouyou and Natsu packed the last of their things and said tearful goodbye to their close friends and family. They grabbed their suitcases and climbed into the limo.

The siblings watched with a bittersweet expression as their home faded away the further the limo got down the road.

 

_

After the long 12-hour flight to Japan, the twins couldn’t be happier to land. After a few minutes of searching they finally saw their aunt with a sign that said “welcome to Japan losers!” They chuckled and ran up to greet her. 

Unlike most of their family, their aunt was a lot less, well, proper. Around their aunt they could joke around, slouch, yell, laugh, and so many other things. They loved when she’d fly in for any family events or just for visits. They already had a feeling this would be the best year of their lives.

“Hello Auntie Haru!” they said in unison with a bow.

“Woah are we at a dinner party?” Their aunt scoffed, “Come Here!” she yelled as she pulled them into a bear hug.

The twins chuckled and began walking to the car with their aunt.

“While you’re here we’re gonna have to get rid of that extra prepiness, especially if you kids are going to a real high school,” their aunt said with a laugh.

They nodded and climbed into their aunt’s Lexus. Just because she wasn’t filthy rich and proper like the twin’s parents didn’t mean she wasn’t ‘loaded’ herself. She had a really successful photography company, which did things like taking headshots for celebrities. (Including the Little Giant’s which Shouyou salutes every night before bed).

 

_

After a drive that seemed like ages, they finally arrived at their new home. It was a beautiful home surrounded by a lot of land and trees, unlike their LA home. It had a beautiful fountain in front that the twins had memories of playing in when they were kids and their parents weren’t around to stop them. The house itself was big and beautiful. It wasn’t as big as their home in LA, which made it feel more homey and comfortable. 

Upon entering the first thing you saw to the left was the living room, and to their right was a hall that led to the kitchen and dining room. Their aunt also had a studio down another hall on the first floor. On the second floor was all their bedrooms and the guest rooms, which their aunt allowed them to use one as a filming place for their channel. On the third floor were more rooms such as a movie theatre and foam pit room (told you their aunt was fun), and random photography stuff their aunt had.

The fourth floor was about the same except it had a recording studio for Shouyou per their mothers request and a ‘ dance studio’ with a wall lined with mirrors for both twins, but mostly Natsu. The twins had no intention of visiting those rooms anytime soon.

The backyard, both twins had to agree, was their favorite. It had a swimming pool that had a rocky waterfall going into it, and with a huge volleyball net that Shouyou screamed upon seeing. 

“Auntie your house is so amazing!” Natsu squealed out.

“Thanks kid. I figured I couldn’t have some boring house.” Their aunt repled.

The twins laughed and looked around the house a little more, rolling their eyes at the room filled with professional photos of their aunts dog (and child), Oji. 

“Hey kids! Their aunt yelled from the other room, “I’m gonna make us some pizza to celebrate, how about you two get situated in your rooms while I’m making food!”

“Ok Auntie, thank you!” they said in unison as they ran upstairs.

Their aunt rolled her eyes and mumbled “Polite Freaks.”

 

_

Natsu looked at her room in amazement. It was a big Turquoise color with her bed on the back center wall. It had a beautiful blue cover with a cute design on it. The floor was white carpet, and on the wall, right above her bed, was a giant photo of her aunt with her dog making a stupid face, which made her fall on the floor laughing. 

On the right wall was her computer and desk, and a shelf with some of her awards she was most proud of. The rest were in a big walk in closet on the same wall, which was where all her clothes were also. 

She silently thanked her father for pre-delivering all their stuff down, because it would be a pain to unpack everything. 

Along all the walls were pictures of her family and friends back home, which Natsu got teary eyed looking at. 

On the left side of the wall was the door to her bathroom, which had a cute ocean theme to it. 

Natsu noticed the little box on her bedside table labeled “open me”, which she hesitantly picked up. She slowly untied to knot on the box and opened it up to reveal a beautiful silver locket in the shape of a butterfly. 

The locket had the words “Fly high Butterfly”, which was her nickname only her closet family and friends called her. On the back of the locket it said “Love Mother, Father, Bailey, and Jayden” She traced her fingers on the beautiful shape before opening up the necklace.

On the left heart was a picture of her parents, and on the right was a picture of her best friends, Bailey and Jaiden. She held the locket to her heart and smiled, already missing her family.

She wiped away her tears and began to unpack the few items she took with her in the suitcase before heading to her brothers room to see what silly picture his aunt hung in there.

_  
Shouyou’s room had a light orange wall with a white carpet as well. The room had a really eye pleasing orange-and-white theme. It wasn’t an overbearing shade of orange, it was a nice shade that reminded Shouyou of the sunset from back home.

His bed had an orange cover, and hanging over it was a huge photo of his headshots of him his aunt took when he was 7. He was in his full dance ‘prince’ costume with a huge smirk across his face and two finger guns to top it off.

He blushed and cringed, making a mental note to talk to his aunt about that. His room had his laptop as well, along with his own shelf of awards he was proud of. Along the wall were posters of famous volleyball players, including his idol.

He had a piano along the wall, which he knew was his Mother’s doing. She made sure he and Natsu knew this was no vacation. They still had to practice and perform. 

His bathroom kept with the white and orange theme of his bedroom, and Shouyou liked it a lot. He didn’t get a chance to notice the box on his nightstand before he heard Natsu laughing as loud as she could at the photo above his bed.

Shouyou blushed and shoved her out of his room. “Get out you jerk!” he screamed.

Before a real fight broke out their aunt called them down for dinner, Natsu ignored her brothers glare as she made her way downstairs.

 

_

Their aunt spoke as she ate her dinner, “How about tomorrow you two take a tour around the town, it’ll be good to get familiar with your route to school and such.”

The twins nodded with confused expressions, seeming to be looking for something.

“What’s wrong? Don’t like pizza?” their aunt questioned.

“It’s not that….” Natsu spoke up.

“What is it then?” she asked inpatient.

“Well,” Shouyou spoke up “Are we really allowed to eat with our hands?”

Their aunt looked at them with a dumbfounded expression before cracking up and signaling with her hand to go ahead.

_

Shouyou and Natsu quickly finished their food before excusing themselves for bed. They were both exhausted and needed to sleep. 

The twins said their goodnights before going to their own rooms. After he got ready for bed Shouyou finally noticed the box on his night stand. It was a small white box with a yellow ribbon around it.

He grabbed the box with a scared expression, assuming it was a prank from his aunt and something would pop out. 

He slowly untied the ribbon and opened the box with a flinch. Upon realizing there wasn’t any explosion he looked into the box to find a black necklace with a little orange sun on the end labeled “Buzama.” He chuckled upon seeing his nickname that only his best friends called him, and sometimes his parents when they weren’t being serious.

He got the nickname at a young age from his dance teacher actually, he was the most ungraceful out of all the dancers, but that definitely did not show in his performances. His name meant ungraceful in Japanese, and he didn’t mind being called it. It definitely described him well.

He noticed the sun had a keyhole on the back. He searched the box for a key, but only found a note that said “wait for it Buzama.” Confused, he put on the necklace and went to bed, definitely excited for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I did my best to make this one longer! Is this too long? Would you guys like if they were longer? Let me know! I really want to make this series the best it can be, so constructive criticism is very appreciates <3
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, I can't to write the chapter when they actually go to school though lol. I'm still deciding how to go with this series, I don't even know what the next chapter will be about. I just write haha, so leave any suggestions or things you want to see~
> 
>  
> 
> Also thanks for the love on my last chapter, I can't even describe the feeling when I see people enjoy something I had no idea what I was doing and I put so much time and effort into! My heart was all "BWAHHHH"
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways I'll stop talking- or typing now. I wanna keep writing, but it's late and I have midterms tommorow :( So, until next time ~ Thanks for reading! I appreciate you guys so firkin much <3


	3. Coveinence Store Conveinences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou snorted and opened the door for them both, “Honestly, maybe. I heard they have a McDonalds down here. Maybe we could try some fast fo-.” he stopped mid-sentence upon noticing 15 faces staring at them.
> 
> It was a group of mostly boys and only two girls. They were standing around a man at a counter eating what looked like white….buns? They were all in practice uniforms, so Shouyou assumed they were apart of a sports team. Basketball? Soccer? Volleyball?!

Natsu woke up to her brother jumping on her bed singing the Drake and Josh theme song.

“Oh I never thought that it’d be so simple!” Shouyou scream sang, “I found a way! I found a way- HEY!” he yelled after Natsu pushed him off her bed. 

“What is your issue Sho. I’m tired, you should be too!” She replied back with a scowl on her face.

“I wanna go explore the town! Plus, maybe we’ll have time to go check out the school, more importantly, the volleyball gym!~~” Shouyou sang.

Natsu perked up at the thought of exploring her new school. 

“Alright give me fifteen minutes.” She laughed while rolling her eyes.

_

 

“So what’s the plan for today you two?” their aunt asked while handing them each a waffle.

“Hmmm.” Natsu thought. “Well we’re definitely gonna look around town and hopefully the school. I might stop by one of the shops to buy clothes that appeal to the fashion trends here,”

“Hurry up! The bike over the mountain is gonna take forever!” Shouyou practically screamed at Natsu as he packed his bag.

“You guys don’t want a ride?” their aunt asked as she sprayed half a bottle of whipped cream on her waffle.

“No thanks Auntie.” Shouyou replied. “We should probably get used to biking to school anyways.”

The twins grabbed their bags and went to grab their bikes for the long ride over the mountain.

_

They finally arrived in the town. The two were so excited to be out in public without a bunch of layers on to hide their identities. It felt so abnormal for them. Natsu laughed each time Shouyou greeted a random person and smiled wide when they replied back as they would anyone else.

They finally stopped to look around at the town. 

“So what first?” Shouyou questioned  
“How about we get the shopping done first. We both need school supplies, and I’m sure you wanna get some new knee pads or whatever. I have to buy new grips for gymnastics also. I hope this school has a team, if they don’t maybe I’ll join a travel league. It would be fun to travel around Japan and do competitions. I wonder if I’d be able to do cheer at the same time though. Plus, we both have to do dance. I wonder if this school has a club limit. Do you think Madame Alain will make us fly in for practices- HEY.”

Annoyed with his sisters rambling, Shouyou climbed onto his bike and started pedaling as fast as he could.

“Wait up you jerk!” Natsu screamed as she biked after him.

_

About 15 minutes later the both slowed down to take another break. Shouyou noticed a little convenience store at the street they were on. “Hey Natsu how about we grab something to drink, and then we can start shopping or whatever you want to do.”

Out of breath, Natsu could only manage to nod.

“You think they have slush puppies in Japan?” Natsu laughed.

Shouyou snorted and opened the door for them both, “Honestly, maybe. I heard they have a McDonalds down here. Maybe we could try some fast fo-.” he stopped mid-sentence upon noticing 15 faces staring at them.

It was a group of mostly boys and only two girls. They were standing around a man at a counter, all eating what looked like white….buns? They were all in practice uniforms, so Shouyou assumed they were apart of a sports team. Basketball? Soccer? Volleyball?!

He turned to Natsu and spoke to her in English. “This is our chance to practice our Japanese Natsu! What should I say?”

“Ummmm…” she thought, “How about you say ‘Excuse me, where are the drinks?””

Suddenly Shouyou's face went white. “Oh my gosh! Aren’t we supposed to say ‘pardon the intrusion’ and remove our shoes.

Nastu’s face suddenly went paler than Shouyous. “Shouyou we didn’t bow! Oh my gosh, mother would be so disappointed! What do we do?”

 

The group of people continued to stare at them dumbfounded as the pair of orange-haired, weird looking twins walked in and started speaking, no, screaming English.

“What the hell?” a bald headed boy said.

“Tourists.” a tall one with glasses replied.

Finally the smallest blonde girl walked up to the two and began to speak in English. “Uhhh, I know a little English. Do you two need any help?”

Shouyou finally realized the situation he was in and began to stutter speak Japanese.

“Oh... I’m so sorry.” he said with a bow and a blush. “Uhm.. m-me and my s-sister just m-moved here, a-and we’re still...uh, g-getting used to i-it.” he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh really?” She replied with a bright smile. How long ago did you move here? I swear I’ve seen you guys before.”

Shouyou looked to Natsu for help, upon realizing he wouldn’t be getting any he gave another laugh. “Uhhh.. y-yeah I guess we just have one of those faces? We only just arrived yesterday night.”

Finally another person spoke, it was a boy shorter than Shouyou with the coolest hair Shouyou has ever seen. “So will you guys be attending Karasuno?”

The twins nodded with a smile. “W-we were about to go shopping for things like supplies and sports equipment, but we stopped here for a drink.” Shouyou spoke again, cringing at how much his accent came out.

Suddenly the cool-haired boy looked at the bald one with a nod and spoke, “Oooooh I like your accent, where ya from?” he said in a high pitched voice.

The twins looked at each other and laughed. Did Japanese people know about American vines? Was Shouyou about to embarrass himself? He decided to risk it.

With his best Liberian accent he replied, “I’m Liberian!”

The cool haired boy laughed and began to whisper “Oh my bad, I like your accent. Where ya from?”

That caused everyone in the room to burst out laughing, minus the eldest and the blonde haired boy, but even he snickered a little.

The cool haired boy wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke again, “So anyways, what sports were you planning to do that you’d buy equipment for?”

“Oh yes! About that….” Shouyou replied as he rummaged through his bag. He didn’t notice Natsu walk past him to the drink section. Finally he pulled out a paper with English words written on it. “You go to Karasuno right? Do you know anything about their volleyball team? I believe it’s coached by….” he looked down at the paper, “Mr.- or...uh sensei… Ukai Keishin. I need to talk to him as soon as possible.”

He didn’t noticed a few muffled laughs escape some of player’s mouths. A black haired man spoke, “Well you’re in luck! We’re the volleyball team.” he moved to reveal the man sitting at the counter, “And this is our coach, Ukai.”

The team couldn’t stop their blush from the adorable sparkle in the orange-haired boy’s eyes after hearing that news. Some had to look away from his bright smile. 

He started off yelling, but quickly lowered his voice remembering his manners “REALLY?.. That’s so amazing! Did you guys just get done with practice?”

A silver haired man spoke, “Actually no, we just finished a run around the town. We should actually be heading back up to the school now for practice. Care to join us?”

“Really?” Shouyou jumped.

“Yeah!” The cool haired boy spoke once again. Maybe some of us could give you a tour of the school as well. Do you have a picture of your schedule on your phone or anything?”

Shouyou nodded “Thank you so much!” which received a blush from some of the boys.

Natsu paid for and handed Shouyou one of the water’s she bought. Well, while you do that Yachi-san over here said she’d give me a tour around the town and school, so I’ll see you later Buza-Chan.” 

Shouyou nodded his head and grabbed his bag, following the team as they walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one <3 Do you want an extra chapter describing what happens while Yachi and Natsu are out, or no... let me know please ~
> 
> Also I just wanna say I'm sorry if this gets random at times. I literally make up this story as I go along, and only know a handful of things I definitely want to happen. SO, it may or may not be obvious when I'm listening to vines while writing....or the Drake and Josh theme.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading <33


	4. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Shouyou to meet his new team!

Shouyou couldn’t help his smile as he followed his future team to the gym. He couldn’t believe he was going to be apart of an actual high school team. 

He wouldn’t have to worry about stupid things like his teammates accusing him of getting playing time “because he’s famous” or a bunch of fans showing up to his games. He shuddered at the memory of his dance competition being delayed because of all the people surrounding his team’s changing room.

A wave of nervousness fell over him at the thought of that happening at one of his volleyball games and the silver haired boy took notice. 

“Hey, are you alright?” he asked with a sweet smile.

Shouyou snapped out of his thought and looked up. “Uh… yeah! I’m sorry, I guess…. I’m just a little nervous being the new person?” 

The boy gave him a sympathetic smile. “Don’t be nervous. You’re not the only new person here. This is only our 3rd practice of the pre-season.” The boy pointed at a group of two boys walking behind them, “Those two are first years!” He then pointed at a black haired teen walking a little ahead of them. “So is he, and our other manager who is showing your sister around is also a first year, so you’re not alone!”

Although that wasn’t the real reason Shouyou was nervous, that did make him feel a lot better. He nodded and thanked the kind boy with a bow.

_

They finally got to the gym and Shouyou was trying his best to contain his excitement. The captain opened the doors and he stepped in. His eyes sparkled as he looked around the gym. It wasn’t the biggest, but Shouyou was just excited to be in a real volleyball gym. He took a deep breath in and squealed.

“The smell of Air Salonpas!” he beamed.

The team chuckled at him and the captain called them into a circle while the coach talked to a man with glasses whom Shouyou assumed was another coach.

“Alright!” he yelled. “How about we all introduce ourselves more formally for all the new first years. Let’s just go by year.” 

He straightened up and pointed at himself, “My name is Sawamura Daichi, I’m the captain and wing spiker, welcome to the team!” 

Next the silver-haired boy spoke. “Hello! I’m Sugawara Koshi. I’m the sett-” he was interrupted by the cool-haired boy’s yelling.

“Okay, stop. What are we doing? We need to set a good impression on our kouhai, and you guys are putting them to sleep. We need to show them how awesome their senpai are!” He ruffled Shouyou’s hair, which earned a giggle that made everyone’s heart melt.

The bald-headed second year nodded his head. “We’ll take it from here.” He pointed to Daichi and Sugawara. “That’s captain and co-captain, aka Dad and Mom. Don’t make Mom mad.” He said the last part with a shudder.

The cool-haired boy pointed to a tall, scary looking man with long brown hair. “This is Asahi aka Jesus. He’s our winged spiker and ace. Don’t let his appearance fool you, he’s a big softie.” Asahi blushed and tried to defend himself, which earned an eye roll and laugh from the second and third years.”

Shouyou perked up at hearing ‘ace’. He was so excited to see his spike. Asahi shifted uncomfortably at the way Shouyou was staring at him.

The bald-headed boy spoke again. “Now as for the second years, we have Edgelord Ennoshita.” Ennoshita rolled his eyes but didn’t protest. He’s a winged spiker, and the most responsible out of all of us.”

“Now” the two spoke in unison. “Time to introduce your favorite senpais!” 

“I am Tanaka-Senpai! I am the head of Karasuno’s attack squad!” he did a pose and smirked.

Shouyou beamed, “That’s so cool Tanaka-Senpai!” 

Tanaka beamed “Yes! Say it again!”

Shouyou looked at the boy confused, brows furrowed. “Tanaka-Senpai?”

“Again!” the boy cheered.

Finally the cool haired boy interrupted them. “Stop with your weird ‘senpai kink’ thing.

Tanaka blushed, “I don’t have a kink you perv!”

Confused, Shouyou chimed in. “What’s a kink?”

The captain covered up Tanka and the cool-haired boy’s mouths. “And this,” he moved his head towards the boy, “is Noya. He’s our libero.”

Noya pulled the hand off his mouth, “I wanted to introduce myself you jerk!” he rolled his eyes and pointed at the green haired first year. “This is Yamaguchi, I have a feeling he’s gonna be our pinch server.” he patted the boy on his back. Yamaguchi smiled shyly.

Tanaka pulled his own mouth free and pointed at the tall blonde, who Shouyou couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated by. “This is Jerky-shima. He’s a little brat who always has something to s-” Daichi hit him on the head before he could finish. Tsukishima snickered and whispered something to Yamaguchi, who giggled back. 

Noya rolled his eyes, “Yeah that’s Tsukishima, he will most definitely play a middle blocker with that height.” He looked over to the black-haired-scowly-faced-boy. “And finally, that’s Kageyama. He’s another setter.” Shouyou felt a wave of pity at the scowl on the boys face, he hated seeing miserable people. His thoughts were interrupted by the vice captain.

“So how about you? Tell us about yourself. Where are you from?” Shouyou would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little intimidated by all the tall people staring down at him.

He bowed and tried to remember the most polite way to introduce himself “U-um! Hello! My name is Hinata Shouyou, I’m from California as you know. And as you can tell I’m still getting used to speaking Japanese..” Shouyou laughed nervously, “Honestly, I’ve never actually been on a ‘real’ volleyball team. I got really into it like two years ago and ever since then I’ve been practicing really hard. I promise I’ll try not to be a burden!” Shouyou was still bowing. 

Noya chuckled, “Wow you’re like too nice, don’t worry you won’t be a burden.” he gave a reassuring smile that made Shouyou feel a lot better.

They smiled at Shouyou, “You don’t have to worry about being a burden. Especially since you’ve never played, we understand. We’ve all been there.” He picked up a volleyball, “How about a practice match?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok let me explain myself lol. So I wrote like 6 chapters this weekend because I had a long break from school. As you may or may not know I just write as I go along, so I think of cool thing to add in chapter 9, but then I realize that contradicts something I wrote in chapter 6, and so on. I spent a lot of time perfecting the chapters to make them all consistent. I'm going to work on deciding exactly what I want this story to be so I can get chapter updates out more often. Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get everyone introduced. I'll try to get the next one out tonight. Thanks for being patient, I love you guys <3


	5. The Quick is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t calm down the beating in his heart from the excitement. He wasn’t going to let his team down. He learned a lot from the Little Giant when he would teach him moves and basics in the garden at his family's dinner parties. He also practiced for years anywhere and anytime he could. Sure, his receives weren’t the best, but his spikes were a force to be reckoned with and he was going to prove it. He could do this.

Shouyou was really thankful he wore shorts and tennis shoes. He didn’t expect to just be thrown right into a match with guys who have been playing for years, but he was not going to throw away his shot. 

He couldn’t calm down the beating in his heart from the excitement. He wasn’t going to let his team down. He learned a lot from the Little Giant when he would teach him moves and basics in the garden at his family's dinner parties. He also practiced for years anywhere and anytime he could. Sure, his receives weren’t the best, but his spikes were a force to be reckoned with and he was going to prove it. He could do this.

He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the ball being hit to the opposite side of the court. He watched as Noya flawlessly received the ball and got it to Suga, who equally as flawlessly set it to Asahi.

Shouyou watched in astonishment as the ace jumped and smacked the ball. That jump was amazing, the sound of his hand smacking the ball could make anyone shake, the ball was sent to Shouyou’s side of the court speeding. Wait- the ball was heading towards HIM!

“This is how I go.” The boy thought to himself. Obviously he wanted to stop it, but he didn’t know how. He rarely practiced receiving, and when he did it was pretty ugly. He tried to move, but the ball was too fast and it smacked him right in the face. 

The ball flew back across the court and landed right next to Daichi, who was too concerned with Shouyou to receive it. “Yay I got a point!” Shouyou laughed. 

“That’s nice Hinata, but are YOU okay?” he heard Suga yell.

Shouyou chuckled “Yeah, as you can see I’m not good at receiving.” Suddenly Shouyou remembered what had just happened. His eyes lit up as he turned to Asahi, who looked terrified about what he had just done. “That was so awesome! Like you’re spike is so strong! The ace is so co-” Shouyou stopped when he saw the concerned faces of his teammates. “I’m fine guys, really!”

He was very used to getting hurt from dancing. He constantly had to do tricks and flips, and a lot flopped. He chuckled at how scared the ace seemed to be about what happened.

“I doubt your fine after getting hit directly in the face from a spike, but if you say so Hinata.” Daichi spoke, concern in his voice rising.

“I’m so sorry!” Asahi finally managed to say. Hinata chuckled and reassured the boy he was fine. The match continued on for a while. 

 

Ennoshita hit the ball across to Tanaka. Shouyou watched in amazement as the ball flew across to his side of the net, which Tanaka received perfectly to Kageyama. Before he could think Shouyou’s feet were moving on their own and he took his approach to the net. Feeling his presence, Kageyama gave a quick and powerful set at full speed to Shouyou. 

“What the hell is that? I couldn’t even hit t-!” Tanaka began to say, but was interrupted by a smack and a bang.

He ball seemed to move in slow motion for Shouyou. He wasn’t expecting such an aggressive set, but he wasn’t going to blow his shot. He couldn't react quickly enough to hit the ball with his right hand, but with his fast reflexes he was able to spike it with his left. He lost his balance and fell to the floor.

The ball flew past the player’s on the opposite side of the net, and was just barely out of the court lines. The gym went quiet as Shouyou sat up rubbing his head. He was startled by the loud screams that escaped half the people in the gym.

“What the hell just happened!?”  
“What the heck Hinata!”  
“Dude, you just jumped like 90 feet!”  
“How did you hit that quick!?”  
“What was that jump?”  
“I didn’t even see it!”

The screams were quieted by the sound of the coaches voice. “Did you two just…. do a quick?”

Shouyou and Kageyama exchanged a glance. “Um...sorry?” Shouyou replied, thinking he was going to be yelled at for hitting it out of bounds.

The gym suddenly erupted with laughter. “For what?” the coached questioned. “Do you two think you can do that again?” The two boys shared another look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I promise the chapters will get longer and we'll get more interactions between Shouyou and the other first years. I'm not very good at writing, and I'm trying to get everything introduced without it seeming rushed. Thanks for being patient with me lol, and thanks for reading <3 (Once again constructive criticism is welcomed.)


	6. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou gets a tour of the school, and has an important talk with the vice principle. Jeez I suck at summaries I'm so sorry.

Practice ended, and Shouyou went to grab a drink. He wasn’t nearly as tired as everyone else, being used to up to 12 hours of dance practice or voice lessons.

“Hey Hinata!” he heard Noya and Tanaka call out, “How about that tour?” Shouyou immediately perked up, excited to see his new school. “Yes please!” Shouyou jogged over to his senpai.

He heard a chuckle from Suga, “Wow usually people don’t get excited about school.”

Shouyou chuckled, “I guess I’m just really excited to go to a real school.”

Suga decided not to question it, and instead looked to the other first years. “Would you guys like to join the tour, I know how crazy it gets trying to find your classes on the first day.”

Kageyama and Tsukishima only shrugged, so Yamaguchi spoke for all of them. “Thank you, we’d love to!” 

On their way out the gym their Coach called Shouyou to the side. “So the principal already gave me a basic idea of your situation. We’ll have to talk later, alright?” Shouyou nodded his head, already knowing what they’d be talking about.

“Come on Hinata!” He heard his senpai call. Shouyou ran to catch up with the group of boys.

_

The tour ended with the school’s courtyard. Shouyou gasped at the beautiful cherry trees, never seeing anything like that in LA. 

While the rest of team was chatting among themselves he spotted his sister walking with Yachi and ran over to the two. He greeted Yachi first, “Hello Yachi-...” he paused, forgetting the correct name to call her. “....Kun?” he blushed, hoping he didn’t offend her.

Yachi chuckled and waved her hands, “Don’t worry about it, it must be hard going right into a new language.”

Shouyou nodded and turned to Natsu. “So how was your tour?”

Natsu blushed, which earned her a confused look from her brother. “It’s fine, but uh..we really need to talk to you.”

Shouyou was about to speak, but was interrupted by the vice principal. “I need to talk to you two immediately.” Shouyou and Natsu nodded, following the man to the gym.

Shouyou turned around and waved goodbye to his new team, showing his widest smile.

The team smiled (some blushed) and waved back. 

“What just happened?” Asahi questioned. “It seemed really urgent.” 

“I wonder what could be so serious.” Ennoshita replied.

The boys shrugged it off and greeted Yachi. Then they made their way back to their club room to grab their things.

_

The man led the twins to his office, which was a small room filled with cat posters and ‘World’s best Vice Principal’ mugs. As he walked they noticed that his wig was on backwards. Shouyou covered his mouth to hold back his laughter. Neither said anything though because they didn’t want to be rude.

He sat down at his desk and motioned for them both to sit down. “So,” he began. “Your parents called me and the principal to explain your whole….situation.” 

He stopped talking to type something in and take a sip from his mug. “You know, your parents are very generous. They donated a large amount of money to the school as a ‘thank you’, I assume for allowing you to come here. The man laughed. “And between you and me, thanks to them I got a bonus.” The twins smiled, not aware about their parents donation. 

“I have really good news for you two. I understand you two have many other responsibilities besides school. So, as a thank you from me and the principal, you guys will be granted full access to one of our free rooms. It used to be a conference room, but we can add a piano or whatever else you two need into there. You may use it anytime you guys have free time.”

The twins beamed. “Thank you so much! That actually helps us out a lot!” They spoke in perfect unison, which made the man chuckle.

It actually really did help them out a lot. Shouyou still needed to keep up with his music career, and with school and volleyball he thought he’d only be able to do that late at night and on weekends. Natsu could also use it to practice her performance routines, and both could use it to make business calls and practice their film lines during school.

The Vice Principal cleared his throat. “Also the staff are already aware of your situation. Your mother informed me that there may be situations where you two would have to miss school. You will have to inform us at least a week in advance. We support your career, but school still does come first. All assignments need to be completed, no acceptions.”

The twins nodded and the man smiled.

“I understand you two came to a public school instead of doing online school so you could have a ‘normal life’ and such. We completely understand that and will keep quiet about your American life.”

The two nodded eagerly with a thank you. 

“And finally, I just want to let you two know if you ever have any problems at the school or need to talk to anyone, my door is always open. Obviously I can’t put myself in your shoes, but I know your situation is probably really difficult. And… your parent’s donation has really helped me and my family out a lot, so thank you.”

The twins smiled and stood up to bow. “Thank you for everything!” they said.

_

The pair walked outside to find Yachi waiting for them by the bike rack. “Thanks for waiting Yachi.” Natsu said. “Oh, no problem!” she smiled back.

Shouyou looked between the two girls. “Uhhh, what’s going on?”

“Well…” Natsu started. “To put it simply while Yachi was giving me the tour, she informed me that she knew who we were.”

“I recognized you both from that dance show you used to be on. I’ve heard a few of your songs too.” She gestured to Shouyou.

Shouyou’s face went pale “Yachi PLEASE don’t tell anyone. We really want to have normal lives here, and if people find o-” Natsu put her hand on her brother’s mouth to silence him. “She won’t tell anyone Bazuma!” 

Yachi nodded. “I promise to do my best to help you keep your secret, and I’m here if you guys ever need help.” Natsu smiled and hugged her new friend.

“Thanks so much!” Shouyou shouted.

Yachi chuckled and waved goodbye to the twins. The two grabbed their bikes and began to ride home

“Wow,” Shouyou spoke. “Day one and you already have a girlfriend.” Natsu blushed and punched her brother in his arm “Don’t be jealous because I have friends you loner!” Shouyou chuckled rolled his eyes. “She seems really nice. I trust her.”  
Natsu smiled. “Yeah, I have a feeling she won’t tell people. Now we just gotta keep other people from finding out.” Shouyou nodded and began to tell his sister all about the amazing practice he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyye we're slowly getting to where I want to be! Thanks for reading <3


	7. Dried Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou tries to make friends.

The twins slugged their way into the kitchen silently, too tired to speak. Natsu was very grateful their aunt had an early meeting. She loves her of course, but she can get pretty…(googles synonyms for loud)...thundering at times.

Shouyou groaned after every step he took, only half exaggerating. “I’m never moving again.” The boy stated as he lazily poured himself a drink.

“Ten freaking hours of filming! I got two hours of sleep last night.” Natsu looked to be on the brink of a break down.

Shouyou yawned, “Lucky you.” He continued to pour his drink as he slowly slurred out, “I had to work on music or else you know Mother would say I’m slacking!” 

He sat in silence a few seconds before groaning again, “Shoot! I forgot I have stupid volleyball today! Now I have to take the stupid 30 minute bike ride over the stupid mountain to that stupid school!” He didn’t realize his drink was over flowing as he continued to pour. Natsu was half-asleep, and couldn’t even keep her eyes open to see her brother’s mess.

She gave a lazy chuckle in reply, “We both know that’s a lie, if that captain said you had a 24 hour practice you know as well as I do you’d go in a heartbeat!” 

Shouyou rolled his eyes, not realizing the juice overflowing the counter. “Is Yachi-sa...kun..ch, Oh whatever! Is Yachi coming over today?” 

Natsu gave another lazy giggle before responding, “I think so, how ‘bout your friends?” She opened her eyes a little after not hearing a reply for a while, “Bazuma you still haven’t made friends? You do realize school starts next week?”

“I’ve just been busy okay!” He retorted, “How am I supposed to make friends if I can’t even get an hour of sleep at night?”

“You’re not close with anyone on your volleyball team?” Natsu asked as she slowly woke herself up.

Shouyou hummed, “I mean everyone is very nice to me, but I haven’t really gotten really close with anyone yet. I guess Noya and Tanaka Senpai are pretty cool.”

“How about the other first ye- BAZUMA!” Shouyou fell out of his chair at the sudden loud noise from his sister. “What!?” he frantically looked around only to find juice all over the counter, himself, and the floor. “oh.”

Natsu rolled her eyes, “At least we’re both awake I guess.” 

-

Shouyou smiled contentedly as he made his way to practice, a little more awake now. He decided to leave early and just walk to practice, he to a new album from a close friend of his as he walked, feeling slightly homesick as he did. 

He didn’t really like to think about his LA life too much, it made him really miss home. He knew he was doing the right thing by being here though.

The small boy smiled upon seeing the gym that he had called stupid earlier. A burst of energy ran through him as he made his way into the building. 

_

Shouyou quickly packed up his things quickly, excited to get a chance to properly explore the town. He’d went a few times with Natsu, but it always just resulted in them staying at one store for an hour then going home.

Not this time, this time Natsu was with her gymnastics coach so it was just Shouyou. He really wanted to see the entire town, so he promised to himself that he wouldn’t stay in a store longer than ten minutes.

He regretted not bringing his bike, realizing how much quicker he could’ve gotten around town. As he left he realized the other first years seemed to be in a rush to leave as well, they were probably going to hang out.

Shouyou was first to leave, with the other four first years about ten feet behind him. He put his earbuds in as he walked, listening to nothing. He wanted to hear the conversation going on behind him. As silly as it sounded, he wanted to hear a ‘normal’ conversation for kids his age. It’s not like he could make friends here by talking about song ideas and dance choreography.

“No, I’m telling you Yachi, if raisins are dried grapes than that means beef jerky is just a meat raisin!”

Shouyou had a blank expression, “So this is what the people in my grade talk about, huh?” he thought to himself.

He thought back to how his sister and aunt have been telling him to make friends for weeks, and he figured now was as good a time as ever. Plus, he already knew Yachi so he would be fine! The boy took a deep breath before stopping and slowly turning around. The four behind him stopped as well, staring at the ginger. Yachi gave him a friendly smile.

Suddenly Shouyou felt incredibly nervous, he mentally kicked himself at how dry his mouth was becoming. He held out a shaky hand as he spoke, “Hello m-my name is Shouyou and- uh.. I like dried meat too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... I have no excuse. I'm really sorry for how long it's been. I really enjoy writing this and I love the nice and supporting comments you all have been giving me, but to be honest I have no clue where this is going lmao. Like, I literally wrote three chapters about two weeks ago, but then got another idea and scrapped those chapters and it's just afndknfkd. There's just so many fun and funny ways I could take this story and I really need to plan stuff out I know! I'll start writing and then be like "Well what if THIS happens in a future chapter, but it would contradict what I just wrote, whelp got to delete the whole chapter now."
> 
> If there's anything good to get out of that message, I really enjoy writing this story, like, a lot. I wanna make tons of chapters and I'm getting a lot of cool ideas of where to take it. I think a big issue is I have so many cool and amazing ideas I know you guys will love for future chapters, but I feel like I end up rushing things. Part of me wants to do a time skip to a little but into the school year, but I don't know.
> 
>  
> 
> I promise to get this figured out this weekend though lol, I'm gonna decide exactly where I want this story to go (hopefully). 
> 
> On a better note, first year squad forming next chapter? I kinda imagine the twins, Tssuki, Yamaguchi, Kageyama, and Yachi as the squad goals of the school lmao. Wish me luck, and as always thanks for reading <3


	8. Time for a Tour~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou gets to know the first years a little better. Also tsukki is an english speaking jerk.

Shouyou wanted to curl up and die, did he really just say that? The group in front of him began to laugh, and he started to calculate in his head how long it would take to dig up a hole with just his bare hands.

The green haired boy in the group gave a friendly smile to Shouyou, whose face was completely red at this point. “You’re Hinata right?”

Shouyou, despite being completely mortified, smiled back. “Um..yeah”

Yachi spoke as she looked at a text on her phone, “So what are you up to? Natsu has gymnastics right now right?”

The boy smiled, happy to be having a normal conversation, “Yes, she should be done in an hour or two probably. I was gonna go explore the town, since I haven’t had a chance to yet.”

The tallest boy sneered, “I bet it’s because you’ve spent the whole time trying to learn how to receive.”

Shouyou blushed at the rude comment, not expecting it. As much as he wanted to give a smart remark back, he knew it was rude. He pictured his mother scolding him in his head.

“No, I wish I had time to work on recieves. I’ve had to stay up all day and night working since I’ve got here.” He wanted to groan at the thought of more work he’d have to do later.

“What kind of work do you have that you prioritize over volleyball?!” Now it was the raven haired boy speaking. Was everyone at this school a jerk?

Shouyou sent a nervous glance to Yachi, who shook her head, warning him not to tell the truth. That action didn’t go unnoticed by a certain green-haired boi.

Shouyou wanted nothing more than to complain about the hours of filming. The lengthy, painful dance rehearsals. The extensive, throat burning voice lessons. The tedious piano lessons. On top of that, volleyball AND literally learning how to function with being thrown right into a town of strangers that don’t even speak the same language as him! All of these things left him with sleepless nights, but yeah Kageyama, let’s work on that shitty receive.

The boy realized he was spacing out, and replied with a half lie “I have a lot of..lessons. Plus I’ve been trying to get used to the language and culture here and such.” Being a terrible liar, he couldn’t even make eye contact with the people as he spoke.

Not wanting to be questioned any further, he adjusted the strap on his shoulder before turning to leave, “I’ll be off now, I don’t have much time.” As he was about to walk away he heard Yamaguchi call out to him, “W-wait! How about we show you around?”

The two boys beside him looked like they were about to interject, but said nothing. Yachi smiled as she made her way over to Shouyou, “That’s a great idea, how about it Bazuma?”

Shouyou was shocked to hear his nickname come out of someone else's mouth besides his family and friends from back home, but he figured he and Yachi were close enough for that. After all, he figured she’d be dating his sister pretty soon (not that he’d say that out loud, Natsu would kill him).

The boy pondered for a moment, wondering if he should go with them. Two of these people seemed kinda like jerks. Luckily though, he could find a way to get along with pretty much anyone. Plus, it was about time he made some friends here.

“Thanks, I’d really appreciate that!” He spoke, flashing his widest smile.

The boys, who suddenly were blushing, began to walk. Yachi and Shouyou followed behind. As they all walked they made small talk, chatting about nothing in particular.

About ten minutes into the walk, Shouyou got a phone call from his sister. He decided to answer in English in case she talked about something the other guys shouldn’t hear. 

“Hey Natsu, what’s up?” The boys ahead turned to glance at the boy, but continued walking and having their own conversation. Tsukishima, who knew a good bit of English thanks to his uncle, couldn’t help but listen to the conversation. (Ohhhhh snap, plot twist)

“Yeah we just got off practice, I’m with Yachi and three other guys on my team. They’re showing me around town. How is your practice going?” Shouyou smiled as he spoke to his sister.

After a few seconds of silence, the boy spoke again. “Yachi didn’t tell you yet? Yeah I completely embarrassed myself. I was walking and I overheard one of the boys say something about raisins and meat and such. So what do I do? No- not that. I go up to them with my creepy self saying I like dried meat! Ye- Exactly! Natsu when I say I wanted to curl up and die-,” 

At that point Tsukishima lost it, he covered his mouth trying to hold back his snicker. The other three walking with him gave him a weird look, so he quickly tried to cover it. “What? I’m listening to a funny podcast.”

The three just shrugged it off and continued talking. Finally Shouyou was done on the phone, “Ok I’ll see you later, tell Auntie I might be home late..”

Shouyou turned to Yachi, “That was Natsu, she finally got a break from gymnastics. She’s finally done learning her routine. Shouyou chuckled, which means I’m going to be learning the routine. 

Yamaguchi glanced back at the boy, “Why would you have to learn the routine? Do you do it as well?”

“I don’t see Shrimpy here as being graceful enough for gymnastics.” Tsukishima purposely mumbled loud enough for Shouyou to hear.

The boy giggled, giving Yachi a knowing look. The small girl chuckled as well. He was graceful enough to be on literal dance shows, but whatever Tsukishima.

Shouyou turned to Yamaguchi, “No I don’t, but she always has me help her with her routines. Because of that I usually end up learning them all as well.” 

Yamaguchi gave a nod in acknowledgement before pointing to a huge building a little further ahead of them

“So that’s the library, the school has one too but I’ve been told it’s always crowded.”

Shouyou looked at the building fascinated. Not because the building itself was cool, but because he would actually be able to use it. His excitement from being able to be in public still hasn’t died down, which is something his aunt often teased him for.

“What, don’t tell me you’ve never seen a library! Not that I can say I’d be surprise though.” It was Jerkyshima again.

Shouyou rolled his eyes, really wanting to wipe that smirk right off his face. He’d always been told to be polite no matter what, but this guy sure was testing him.

The tour went on like that, Yamaguchi or Yachi telling Shouyou about a building, Tsukishima teasing the boy, and Kageyama sipping quietly on his milk carton. About half an hour later the tour was done.

“Wow, that was quick.” Shouyou said as he pulled out his phone to text his sister.

“Yeah, the town is pretty small. The city is beautiful though, we gotta show you around there one day!” Yamaguchi gushed.

Shouyou smiled sweetly, “I’d love to see it! I heard Tokyo was absolutely gorgeous.” He’d only had ever visited Osaka, and even then it's only been for dinner parties or business trips. He never really got to tour.

After a few seconds of silence Yachi spoke up, “Hey why don’t we take Shouyou to Tokyo? I mean, we have time! It’s the weekend, so everyone should be free right?”

 

The group stared at her for a moment before Shouyou spoke up. “O-oh it’s okay Yachi, I’m really bu-”

“I don’t have anything.” Kageyama spoke up.

Shouyou stared at him, oh so NOW he wants to speak. “Same here!” Yamaguchi said cheerfully. Tsukishima shrugged, “Beats sitting at home.”

They turned to the shorter boy, who looked very stressed suddenly.Obviously he wanted to go, but this would throw him so behind on all his work.

“Natsu should come too, it’ll be so much fun Shouyou!” Yachi squealed. The other three boys looked a little confused by Yachi’s use of his first name. 

Shouyou sighed, “I’ll call her.” He honestly couldn’t decide if he should go. He figured Natsu could make the final decision, “....Oh, hi Natsu! Yeah we finished, -No. Anyways, they want to give us a tour of the actual city, what do you think?”

Everyone waited quietly for her response. “...Okay, I’ll come meet you at home first to change. See you in a bit.”

“I take that is a yes?” Yamaguchi asked, excited. 

Shouyou nodded with a smile. “My house is just up that mountain, are your guys houses close by?” Tsukishima was the only one to nod his head.

“Oh well then you guys can just change at my house if you want, then we can go straight there. If you want to of course!” Shouyou smiled warmly as he spoke.

“Really? Thanks, my house is a pretty long walk away.” Yamaguchi smiled back.

“Tsukishima you can just change at my house too if you want, it makes things easier.” Shouyou said as he turned to the tall blonde.

Tsukishima’s expression didn’t change, but he did have a slight blush on his face, whatever.” And with that they were off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ next chapter out soon. 
> 
> I think i decided where i want this fic to be. I’m think a poly replationship between the first years (minus yachi and natsu obviously) I hope you guys are ok with that. I figured with that it opens the door for more angst, fluff, etc. Also also with a poly relationship that gives me more opportunities to give everyone what they want. I can have Tssukihina, Kagehina, Tssukiyama, yamahina, etc!.... Plus Shouyou deserves all the love!!
> 
> As always thanks for reading <3


	9. I stuck a whole bag of jellybeans up my a** hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad orders takeout and such. I’m bad at summaries.

The first years laughed among themselves as they returned back to the twin’s house later that evening. The sun was starting to set, causing the sky to be a beautiful pink and yellow color. 

“Japan is so beautiful!” Shouyou squealed.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “ Calm down we only got to see 3 buildings.”

Shouyou huffed out a breath as he shut the door behind everyone, “it was still pretty tho..” he mumbled to himself. 

“We’re home!” Natsu called out, but go no reply. “Auntie must still be at the photo shoot.” she said turning to Shouyou. 

Shouyou nodded his head before remembering he had guests, “Oh i’m so sorry! You guys must be starving.”

Natsu gasped, “how could we have been so rude?” she said in english. 

Shouyou scrolled through his phone before turning to the other first years, “you guys wanna order something?”

“Oh that’s okay Hinata, I don’t have money anyways.” Yamaguchi chuckled.

“It’s on me! You guys are the guests, plus you showed me around today so I owe you!” Shouyou said stubbornly.

Natsu chuckled, “In case you’re wondering, he’s not gonna take no for an answer.”

The group sighed before hesitantly agreeing, “Where from?” Yachi questioned.

Shouyou paused, “ I don’t really know any places that deliver around here…any suggestions?” 

Yamaguchi instantly perked up before giving Shouyou the number to his favorite take-out restaurant.

-

“Okay, thanks!” Shouyou said before hanging up the phone. “Food should be here in 45 minutes.”

“Thanks again Shouyou!” Yachi smiled at the boy.

“Don’t worry about it. So what do you guys wanna do in the meantime?” He asked, looking around for a form of entertainment. 

“Me and Yachi were just gonna hang out in my room.” Natsu replied.

Shouyou raised his eyebrows twice before winking at his sister. “Okayyyyy Natsu~”, which left him with a red mark on his arm. 

Shouyou winced at the pain before turning to the other 3 in the room, “how about some volleyball!”

-

The boys made their way into Shouyous backyard. The boy was thankful their pool was surrounded by a fence and couldn’t be seen, because the way they looked at his house made him feel like some kind of snob.

The boys practiced for fifteen minute straight before taking a break. Shouyou handed them each a water bottle before joining them in the grass. 

They sat in awkward silence before Yamaguchi spoke up, “So did you play volleyball back in… America was it?”

Shouyou nodded happily, “Not on a real team or anything like that, but I played anytime I had free time.”

Yamaguchi nodded in acknowledgment, “How long have you guys been playing?” Shouyou asked curiously.

“My brother has had me practicing since forever, but I didn’t join a team until my first year of middle school.” Tsukishima said in an annoyed voice.

Yamaguchi smiled, “I started the same year Tsukki did.” 

Shouyou smiled before turning his head over to Kageyama, who seemed to be thinking. Ultimately he just shrugged, not having an answer. 

Tsukishima snickered, “The King doesn’t even remember when he started.” Yamaguchi glared at his tall friend.

Kageyama’s whole demeanor suddenly changed, “Don’t. Call me. King.” he said, glaring daggers into the tall boy. 

Before Tsukishima could reply Shouyou interrupted, “What’s so bad about that nickname? It sounds cool.” 

Kageyama said nothing, but just glared at the ground instead.

Tsukishima smirked, “I’ll tell the story then.” he shifted into a more comfortable position.

“You see King over here is called that because he rules over the court. No townsfolk dare to get in his way. If you mess up in any way you’ll get executed, that’s why his team abandoned him.” 

A silence fell over the boys, and Tsukishima immediately regretted what he said with the look Shouyou gave him.

If there is one thing Shouyou is, its kind. He doesn’t have any tolerance for people who put others down. 

“So?” he interrupted, breaking the silence. “He’s not like that now right? He tosses to me just fine!” Shouyou glared at the blonde as he spoke.

“Who cares about how he was in middleschool? If he’s working everyday to better himself than his past doesn’t matter.”

A silence fell upon the boys. Shouyou wanted to lighten the mood, not wanting any tension between them. “All i’m worried about rightnow is how i’m gonna get over your blocks you tall freak!”

The other two boys laughed as Tsukki smirked at the sunshine boy. “It’s not my fault your sister is taller than you!”

Shouyou chuckled, “She’s wearing heels! Plus isn’t that how twins work?” 

“Well are you identical or fraternal?” Kageyama asked, complexly serious. Shouyou just stared at the boy in shock for a second.

Yamaguchi was wheezing at this point.

Before he could answer he was interrupted by Tsukki. “They’re Identical obviously. Why do you think they look so alike?” 

Kageyama nodded his head while Yamaguchi tried to hold it together. The two rolled their eyes at how guilty Shouyou looked for the joke. 

Before they knew it was getting darker as they sat in the yard talking about anything and everything, most of them being questions for Shouyou.

“So why’d you move all the way to Japan?” Yamaguchi asked, very curious. 

Shouyou hated lying, but couldn’t tell the full truth. “Work.” he simply relied, hoping they’d assume he meant his parents. 

Kageyama nodded his head in understanding, “Your Aunt must be a damn good photographer for a house like this.”

Shouyou blushed and nodded his head. Before anyone else could say anything Natsu called them back into the house. 

Shouyou got up, brushing himself off before turning to the boys. “I’m gonna go pay for the food, you guys can go wash up in the kitchen.”

The boys nodded is reply before standing up as well, making their way back into the beautiful home.

-

After everyone was settled in with their food, they quickly began digging in. Well, everyone besides the twins, who just stared at how wrongly everyone was eating. 

Elbows on the table, slouching, slurping, no napkins on their laps, and so much more. They stared in horror at the group, shuddering at the thought of what their mom would do to them if they ate in such a manner. 

Everyone took notice to the twins, who looked so horrified. Natsu kicked her brother under the table, “just eat like them!” she mumbled in English, barely audible. 

Suddenly Shouyou became self conscious of how dumb he probably looked at the moment. He simply chuckled awkwardly, “Sorry I was lost in my head for a moment.”

The other boys watched as he slowly and awkwardly placed an elbow on the table. 

“Are you constipated or something?” Kageyama asked the orange-haired boy.

Shouyou smiled before shaking his head and slowly hunching down. 

Natsu did the same, before slurping her soup.

Suddenly the realization dawned on Yamaguchi, “OH MY GOODNESS!” he suddenly shouted before laughing. 

Shouyou frowned but remained in his position. “w-what?” he said with a shaky voice.

Somehow Yamaguchi managed to get the word out through his cackling, he pointed at the two with a shaky finer “....y-you *pffft* you’re trying to not be all fancy aren’t you!” 

The whole table started bursting out laughing and Shouyou blushed, rising back up to a straight posture. “W-we dont know how okay?!”

Tsukishima snickered, “what else are you guys too good to do? I bet a servant washes your hands after you eat.”

Shouyou’s face went red again. “We don’t have a servant! ….we just are used to having to eat around a lot of people I guess.”

Yamaguchi stared at the two, “Wait have you guys ever been to a real school?”

The two paused to think. Finally Natsu spoke, “Well we used to go to a private school if that counts, but then we just got homeschooled.”

“Pfffffff.” Kageyama couldn’t hold it in any more, “wait so you guys don’t know anything about a real school?”

Shouyou blushed, “Stop acting like it’s that different from a private school! There’s still lessons and such.” 

“So that’s why you were so awkward in Ukai’s store!” Yamaguchi chuckled. 

“Oh geez those kids are gonna eat you alive.” Tsukishima smirked.

Suddenly Yachi was beaming, “hey we’ll teach you guys how to act.”

“Uhh… what?” The twins said in unison, which kinda freaked everyone else out.

“Ya know like eating, talking, slang. All that jazz.” Yachi said, smiling excitedly at the two. 

The other boys didn’t seem to have a reaction, but didn’t oppose either. 

Shoyou looked at his sister before shrugging his shoulders, “why not!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not even gonna make this long, I’ll explain everything in my next chapter. But i’m really sorry for how absent I have been. I’m truly thankful for everyone who reads this and supports! I love you guys so much <3


	10. QUICK UPDATE

Ok ok ok so i know i have TONS of explaining to do. To sum things up life has been kinda crazy/rough lately, and it wasn’t till recently that I’ve started to feel like myself again. I know the break I took was so long and there’s really no excuse, but I promise to have an update up in the next few days and thanks SO MUCH for all the support you guys have given, even with this break i took. I’m such a new writer and seeing all the love really makes my day. I’m really excited to start updating again, and plan to start on the next chapter as soon as I post this quick update!!! Once again thank you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> So incase it was hard to understand any of my writing, since I'm inexperienced I wanted to explain it. So, if you think you understand you can ignore this lol (but there is a lot of extra details if you want any), and thanks so much for reading!
> 
> So basically Shouyou and Natsu were born in a famous family. Their mother is a famous fashion designer, and their father is a famous actor. The earliest they were on tv was a reality show about dancing when they were really young (I have been obsessed with Dance Moms recently for some reason idk why). As they grew older Natsu stuck with dancing and even got into gymnastics, while Shouyou pursued singing and acting. When they were 14 they started YouTube channel together, which currently has almost 10 million subscribers. Flash forward, they're now 16 and have been offered a movie role in Japan. Their aunt, who is a photographer already lived in a house in the mountains. They decide to stay with her since the filming process would be over a year, and it would be a pain to constantly fly back and fourth. Plus, almost no one in Japan would recognize them so they could attend a real school. That would give Shouyou a chance to pursue his love for volleyball. He always watched it on tv, and got Natsu to practice with him any time she would agree. He could never play on a real team though because of his fame. He wouldn't want a bunch of fans showing up to his games to try to meet him, or his team thinking he was only getting playing time because of his fame, or etc. Anyways, Natsu always wanted to go to school too. She was really interested in joining the cheer team. Both teens would still update their YouTube channel while living their, they would just keep it a secret that they weren't in America.
> 
> I hope that helped lol. Once again, I'm sorry for my writing I'll try to get better. Thanks for reading <3
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, I need title suggestions!!!


End file.
